


Дом с белым забором и садом

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: После победы над Таносом Стив наконец счастливо зажил с Баки в их собственном доме. Пока не появился Тони.





	Дом с белым забором и садом

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!ВБ, кроссовер с к/ф «Начало».

**Стив**

Стив проснулся от назойливых лучей солнца. Видимо, кто-то с утра пораньше поднял жалюзи. Кто-то очень теплолюбивый и ненавидящий зиму (и у него были на это причины). Стив улыбнулся собственным мыслям, прислушался к доносившемуся из ванной комнаты пению. Баки принимал душ. Это было хорошее утро, и вообще каждое из них в последнее время было замечательным. Танос больше не угрожал Вселенной, Баки жив, друзья живы – это ли не счастье. 

Стив поднялся и прошлепал босыми ногами по нагретому солнцем полу прямиком до ванной. Бесшумно открыл дверь, облокотился о косяк и замер. Залюбовался Баки. Тот как раз мыл голову, полфлакона шампуня истратил, наверное. Все вокруг было заляпано хлопьями пены – пол, стены, кран, раковина, зеркало. Пара хлопьев долетела даже до Стива. Баки энергично массировал голову, тряс ею, как большая собака, пел «джамбалайю», ритмично притоптывая ногой. Потом нащупал кое-как кран; из лейки душа полилась вода, и Баки стоял под ней, задрав голову, закрыв глаза, будто ребенок под долгожданным дождем. 

Счастье исходило от Баки волнами, и Стив купался в них, наслаждался каждым мгновением, улыбался, любил и тоже был бесконечно счастлив.

Внезапно Баки опустил голову и открыл глаза. Почувствовал, значит, что Стив тут стоит и пялится. Вода тонкими струями змеилась по его плечам и макушке, заливала лицо. Баки приглашающе протянул руку:

– Ну иди уже сюда, засранец.

Стив шагнул к нему, прямо в ванну, просторную и крепкую, сделанную на заказ, способную, наверное, выдержать ядерный удар, не то что двух простых суперсолдат. 

Баки тут же облапил его мокрыми ручищами, впился в губы, и у Стива колени сами собой подогнулись. Вода из душа продолжала литься, Баки вслепую убавил напор. Пока он разбирался с кранами, Стив водил губами по месту стыка нагретого от воды металла и голой кожи. Вакандийские медики – это тебе не изуверы Гидры. Приладили руку так, что даже покраснений на коже не осталось. Помнится, Баки с восторгом тогда говорил Стиву: «Даже не болит, представляешь? А я думал, вечно болеть будет». 

Ничто не вечно, Баки. Ничто не вечно.

Король тогда улыбался удовлетворенно. Стив тоже улыбался, просигналил ему взглядом: «Спасибо, друг», а Т`Чалла в ответ еле заметно кивнул: «Не за что». 

Очень даже есть за что, Т`Чалла, друг, ты просто этого не понимаешь. Не знаешь, каково это – один против мира, и никто не станет о тебе заботиться, только «вставай, солдат, вперед, солдат, тебя ждет война, солдат. Вечная война».

Ничто не вечно, Баки. Ничто не вечно. 

Баки издал тихий стон – это Стив грубовато прикусил его сосок, одновременно схватив за яйца. 

– Нравится, м? 

Стив даже не подозревал, что будет способен мурлыкать, как большая кошка. 

– Ты же знаешь, что да, – ухмыльнулся Баки, поглаживая металлическими пальцами по затылку. Ведь может этими пальцами раздавить голову, как орех, да и шею тоже. Ну, может, не Стивову голову, она у него крепкая – усиленная сывороткой суперсолдатская голова. А простому человеку запросто. Но Баки так нежно гладил затылок и тянул за короткие пряди, что казалось – это не его смертоносная рука, а хрупкие ветви вишневого дерева. Прирученная мощь.

Как и Стив, впрочем. Тоже прирученный. 

Стив опустился на колени, поднял взгляд на Баки. Какой он красивый, господи, какой жаждущий, с этой своей сводящей с ума ухмылочкой. Как давно Стив ее не видел, думал уже, что Баки разучился ухмыляться. 

Баки двинул вперед бедрами – немного, почти незаметно, и Стив взял в рот, до самого горла. Он даже глотать научился, ничего сложного, зато Баки смотрел на него так, будто восход солнца видел после долгого тюремного заключения. 

– Стив, мать твою, что ты делаешь-то…

Вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, стал толкаться – сильнее и глубже, но все еще осторожно, строго контролируя каждое свое движение. Стиву не это нужно, он хотел бы потери контроля и ритма, хотел, чтобы горло потом драло целые сутки – до следующего утра. Чтобы Баки не стонал, а кричал, чтобы и слова не мог выговорить, не то что целого связного предложения. Достаточно своего имени на его губах, его имени на своих губах.

Стив глотал и облизывал, работал языком и руками: одной подрачивал член Баки у корня, иногда соскальзывая ниже, чтобы поласкать тугие яйца, другой – обхватил собственный член. Баки закрутил краны, уперся одной рукой в стену. Уже не спрашивал ничего, не сыпал пошлыми шуточками, только стонал все громче – музыка для ушей. Потом выплеснулся на одном коротком вскрике, Стив не дал ему отстраниться, выпил каждую терпкую каплю. Словно сама жизнь в него вливалась. Баки подхватил его за плечи, заставляя подняться. 

– Иди сюда, красавчик. Каждый раз с тобой как в рай попадаю, кто бы мог подумать. 

– Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю, – повторял Стив, пока Баки не заткнул его поцелуем. 

Это же так важно, да? Говорить, что любишь, потому что Стив никогда не успевал – ни будучи подростком, когда чувство первое, такое сильное, что кажется – навсегда, но понимаешь, что навсегда не бывает. Первая юношеская любовь – она проходит, так зачем признаваться? 

Ни тогда, зимой сорок третьего, когда думал – вот закончится война, тогда и признаюсь. Но для Баки война не закончится, никогда не закончится, только ведь ты этого не знал. 

Ни на хеликэрриере, ни в аэропорту, ни когда вел его к криокамере, куда Баки так стремился. 

Ни перед этим чертовым боем в Ваканде, когда Баки развеяло в пепел. 

Теперь-то Стив понимает: время, словно пепел – только захочешь поймать, как ветер развеет его, и что тогда останется? Только бесконечное сожаление. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок. 

Баки чмокнул Стива в мокрое плечо, вылез из ванны, не спеша вытерся и вышел за дверь. Стив остался домываться. 

Спустился потом вниз, на первый этаж. Там Сэм выпекал панкейки, а Наташа сидела на подоконнике и пила через трубочку мятный смузи или что-то такое же зеленое и противное на вид. 

Кухня у них была огромная, чтобы всем места хватило. Питер развлекался тем, что паутиной подтягивал себе панкейки и пихал их в рот. Баки выглянул из-за двери холодильника, куда нырял в поисках молока, грозно глянул на Питера. 

– Мелкий? Ты руки мыл?

– Да мыл я, мыл! – Питер, тем не менее, послушно подошел к раковине, намылил руки как следует и ополоснул их под водой. 

– И чтобы безо всякой паутины! – Баки влил в себя солидную порцию молока. – Ешь панкейки, как все приличные молодые люди! При помощи рук! 

– Садись, Кэп, – сказал Сэм, не оборачиваясь. – Какао в кастрюльке, кофейник полон, чайник закипел.

– А Брюс где?

– С утра уже во дворе, рисует. – Наташа постучала пальцами по стеклу. – Еще один художник на нашу голову. – Она мягко спрыгнула с подоконника. – Пойду отнесу ему завтрак. 

Счастье переполняло Стива, как кукурузинки маленькую сковородку. Того и гляди сейчас взорвется веселым попкорном. 

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Стив поспешил в холл. Может, приехал Скотт со своей дочуркой или Роуди. А вдруг Ванда и Вижн прервали отпуск и решили вернуться пораньше? Но за дверью стоял давешний курьер, молодой совсем мальчишка, со стопкой пицц в половину его роста. Вчера он тоже приходил. Стив кивнул ему как старому знакомому, быстрее подхватил у него эту стопку, пока не рассыпалась и не погребла под собой курьера, и понес ее на кухню.

– Кто заказывал пиццу?

Мальчишка-курьер прошел на кухню вслед за ним. Ничего странного, Стив уже привык, что всем хотелось посмотреть, как живут супергерои. 

Никто не откликнулся, и Стив оплатил пиццу из своего кармана. Может, это Брюс или Наташа? Он не будет их сейчас тревожить, они до сих пор не разобрались в своих отношениях. 

Раздался еще один звонок в дверь. Никто из присутствующих не пылал энтузиазмом бежать в холл: Питер уплетал панкейки, щедро политые кленовым сиропом, Сэм все еще пек, Баки медитировал над кофеваркой. 

Стив сам пошел в холл, мальчишка-курьер поплелся за ним. 

За дверью оказался Тони, сильно постаревший, с сединой в бороде и на висках, с синими мешками под глазами. 

Может, что-то случилось с Пеппер? Стив занервничал. Они с Тони не общались уже очень долго, даже Таноса Стив победил без его помощи. Так что же его привело? 

– Доброе утро, Тони, – тепло поприветствовал его Стив. 

Тот смотрел напряженно. Тяжелый взгляд пришпиливал к полу. 

– Кэп, – прохрипел Тони. На Стива пахнуло застарелым перегаром. – Ты должен проснуться.

**Тони**

Заливать горе алкоголем – первое правило выживания Тони Старка. Он заперся в своем доме, напичканном техникой, как торговый центр людьми под Рождество. Плюнуть некуда – попадешь в очередной гаджет. И ни один из них не помог, когда было нужно. 

Так что Тони имел полное моральное право упиться в хлам и на звонки не реагировать.

Пеппер…

Ну, Пеппер на звонки тоже не отвечала, так что Тони предположил самое худшее. Хотя Пеппер не рассыпалась в его руках, как мальчишка. Может, просто ушла. Рано или поздно все уходят от Тони – друзья, любимые, доверившийся ему мальчишка. 

Кстати, о мальчишке. 

Тони бродил по дому с бутылкой виски в руке и думал, думал, думал. Последние слова Питера не выходили из головы. Больше никогда, ни за что, никаких детей, подростков, вообще никого, никакой жены, никакой, мать ее, любви. Пошла она на хрен, эта любовь, смотрите, что она делает с людьми, даже с лучшими из них!

Тони, конечно же, знал, что произошло в Ваканде. Пятница доложила ему, как только корабль Небулы оказался в зоне досягаемости сигнала. Небула временно поселилась на базе Щ.И.Т.а. Там же торчал Роуди. Кэп не появлялся. Наташа тоже. Тони плевать. Кэп потерял своего суперубийцу, и Тони мог бы порадоваться этому факту, если бы оставались силы. 

Надо собраться, протрезветь и начать разрабатывать план. Надо уничтожить этот кусок говна, который развеял половину Вселенной. Надо поставить сроки. Например, завтра. Или через неделю. У Тони большой запас виски, больное сердце и чувство вины, которое с такой силой вдавливает в пол, что скоро продавит до земного ядра. 

Ах, да. Еще Тони – не господь бог. 

Он соберет всех вместе – Брюса, Тора, Роуди, Наташу и, может быть, Кэпа, если тот придет. 

Так что через неделю в самый раз. 

Он попытался сделать очередной глоток. Как-то быстро опустела бутылка. Тони швырнул ее с лестницы. Тут же подкатился Железяка, чтобы смести с пола осколки. 

– Сначала принеси мне еще бутылку, потом убирайся, – приказал Тони и сел на ступеньку ждать. 

Пятница, которую Тони попросил заткнуться пару дней назад и беспокоить его в самом крайнем случае – например, если на Землю вернется Танос – вдруг подала голос:

– К вам мисс Романофф и мужчина, чье имя я не могу идентифицировать. Его нет ни в одной базе данных.

– Пошли их на хрен.

– Уже послала. – Пятница, сука такая, переняла манеру речи Тони. Надо ее доработать, чтобы не выпендривалась. – Но мисс Романофф настаивает на встрече с вами.

Ну что ты будешь делать с этой надоедливой русской. 

– Впускай. 

Тони встал и, пошатываясь, спустился с лестницы. 

– Я бы посоветовала вам надеть штаны, сэр.

Тони поглядел на свои волосатые коленки и махнул рукой. Кому не нравятся его голые ноги, могут валить на хрен из его дома. 

Наташа не изменилась, разве что сделала новую стрижку. Мужик рядом с ней походил на бандита из дешевых сериалов – крепкий, бритый, растатуированный. Рубашка вырвиглазного цвета, мешковатые штаны. Не хватало только золотой цепи на шее, и чтоб непременно в палец толщиной.

Тони таких на дух не переносил. 

– Старк. – Наташа кивнула ему и села на диван.

Мужик протянул руку для приветствия: 

– Имс. 

Ну, раз у них тут такой внезапный неформальный междусобойчик образовался, представимся кратко:

– Тони.

Мужик хмыкнул и грузно сел на диван рядом с Наташей. Тони устроился напротив. Железяка как раз подкатился с бутылкой виски. Тони приказал принести еще три бокала. Не пить же теперь из горла. 

– Чем обязан?

Наташа не стала ходить вокруг да около, сразу перешла к делу. 

– Нам нужна твоя помощь.

Вот удивили-то. А кому сейчас не нужна помощь Железного Человека? 

– Что надо делать? Мой костюм, Наташа, вот незадача, разрушен Таносом и восстановлению не подлежит. Новый еще не готов. Могу облачиться разве что в свою старую консервную банку. Вас устроит? 

Тони очень постарался скрыть сарказм, но, судя по выгнутой Наташиной брови, не получилось. 

– Нам нужен не твой навороченный костюм, а лично ты, Тони Старк, друг Стива Роджерса. 

Оп-па, что-то новенькое. С чего бы это Роджерс вспомнил, что они друзья? Потерял своего красного ассасина, теперь можно и к Тони обратиться?

– Я – пас. – Тони поднял руки. Они слегка подрагивали, так что он быстро опустил их, схватил бокал с виски и сделал глоток. – Убить Таноса, спасти мир, точнее то, что от него осталось, это пожалуйста. Но не заставляй меня утешать Роджерса. 

– Тони, прекрати. – Наташа поморщилась. – Я знаю, что ты поможешь, ты знаешь, что ты поможешь, незачем ломать комедию.

Тони закатил глаза. Всë-то все про него знают. Открытая книга, читай – не хочу. Имс положил лапищу на руку Наташи, словно пытался ее успокоить. Это Наташу-то, ха! Да у нее нервы – стальные канаты, ее невозможно вывести из себя!

– Тони, такое дело. – Имс подался вперед, уставился, будто загипнотизировать пытался. Голос у него был мягкий, какой-то даже вальяжный, с легкой хрипотцой. – Мы все кого-то потеряли, живем с болью, бла-бла-бла. Времени на утешение нет. Времени на рефлексию нет. Стив Роджерс погрузился в сон, вроде бы ерунда. Но он считает, что этот сон и есть его реальная жизнь. Там нет боли, всегда светит солнце, все живы, Танос побежден. Понятно, что он не хочет возвращаться. И также он не будет слушать незнакомого чувака, который придет и скажет – давай, Кэп, просыпайся, возвращайся в строй, пора надрать Таносу задницу. Ах, да. Один момент. Почти все твои друзья мертвы. 

Хорошая речь. Тони даже проникся. Но вот ведь какая штука – у Роджерса как минимум есть Наташа, так чего бы ей не пойти? 

Та словно прочитала его мысли. 

– На меня не смотри. Дом Капитана заселен проекциями, и одна из них – моя. 

Логично. Тони глянул на пустой бокал, хотел было налить новую порцию, да передумал. Еще успеется. Определенно ему нужно протрезветь, если он хочет спасти Кэповскую задницу. 

– Брюс? Он парень умный, деликатный. Он точно бы справился. 

Тони сам не понимал, зачем упрямится. Из врожденной вредности, видимо. Но, ш-ш-ш, никто не должен об этом знать!

– Тони. – Имс снова наклонился вперед, впился в него своими хитрыми глазенками. Странное дело, и небольшой вроде мужик, но мощь от него прямо волнами исходила, придавливала к дивану. – Давай я сразу скажу, чьи проекции населяют дом Капитана, и все вопросы отпадут сами собой. Наташа, Барнс, Уилсон, доктор Беннер, Паркер. 

– Тора мы найти не можем, – тут же добавила Наташа. – Остаешься ты. 

Тони ни за что в жизни не стал бы показывать своего потрясения, но да – он был потрясен. Кэп даже Паркера поселил у себя в доме. Да он видел его всего один раз!

– Ладно. – Тони поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся, но быстро вернул равновесие. – Когда начинаем?

– Для начала, – Имс вставать даже не думал, так и сидел, развалившись, – что ты знаешь о дримширинге? 

**Имс**

Звонок Наташи застал Имса за покерным столом. Пришлось выйти из игры с потерей сорока восьми тысяч долларов, но что ему теперь деньги. Наташа звонить по пустякам не станет, тем более на номер, который знают всего два человека. Знало. Теперь один. 

Имс извинился и вышел из-за стола, удалился в комнату для важных переговоров, звуконепроницаемую, все дела. Хотя не очень-то он верил в эту звуконепроницаемость. В этом мире информация – самое мощное оружие и самый дорогой товар. Хочешь полной анонимности – встречайся лично и разговаривай под струями водопада. Но звонок срочный, так что придется ограничиться этими обитыми тяжелым красным бархатом стенами и стальной дверью в пять дюймов толщиной. 

– Наташа, – Имс плотнее прижал телефон к уху и заговорил по-русски: – ты в порядке? 

Что ему нравилось в Наташе, так это ее манера начинать разговор – она сразу переходила к делу, минуя расшаркивания и реверансы. 

– Вы мне нужны на базе Мстителей. Машина будет ждать возле подъезда.

Сердце привычно кольнуло. А он ведь даже таблеток с собой не взял. 

– Я один. 

– Тогда приезжай один.

И нажала отбой. 

Хорошо, что он сейчас в Нью-Йорке – дорога не займет много времени. Наташа наверняка это знала.

Имс вышел из клуба, поймал такси и поехал домой. С исчезновением половины населения планеты пробки в мегаполисе исчезли как класс. Водитель, грустный и странно молчаливый индус, за пятьдесят минут довез Имса до Бронкса, взял оплату строго по счетчику и был таков. 

Многоквартирный дом, в котором жил Имс, опустел ровно наполовину. Раньше внизу была чудесная кофейня, они с Артуром любили там завтракать горячими круассанами и кофе. Владелец закрыл ее после того, как развеялись его жена с дочерью. 

Имс быстро поднялся к себе, в считанные минуты принял душ, переоделся, вытащил ПЭСИВ из сейфа и вышел на улицу. Из-за угла плавно вырулил гелендваген и остановился напротив. Имс перешел дорогу, сел на переднее сиденье и положил ПЭСИВ на колени. Сидевшая за рулем Наташа поприветствовала его кивком и тронулась с места. 

– Ты же вроде завязала с нелегальными проникновениями в сон?

– Это для Кэпа. Он не просыпается, и мы не знаем, что с этим делать. Перепробовали все, включая разряды тока. 

– Серьезное дело.

Имс задумался. Все-таки Капитан Америка – не обычный человек, а усиленный сывороткой Эрскина, суперсолдат. Насколько Имс знал, состав этой сыворотки повторить не могли до сих пор. Впрочем, как и угадать последствия ее долговременного влияния на организм. Способен ли Кэп без помощи химии и дополнительных приборов провалиться в сон, выстроить в нем целый мир, остаться в нем жить и поверить, что сон – это реальность? Видимо, способен. К тому же кровь Капитана Америки сама по себе чистая химия, никакой Юсуф не понадобится.

Значит, предстоит вытащить Кэпа из сна. Дело в том, что у Имса больше нет команды. Он не смог найти Ариадну и Юсуфа, так что предположил самое худшее. Кобба он на пушечный выстрел не подпустит к национальному достоянию, а Артур развеялся в его руках. 

И почему развеялись самые лучшие? Почему Артур, а не Кобб? Или хотя бы не Имс?

Воспоминания об Артуре – незаживающая рана. Имс везде видел его глаза, улыбку, ямочки на щеках, тонкие длинные пальцы – куда бы ни бросил взгляд. В облаках, бликах от стекла, лужах от дождя, разноцветных зонтиках, старых вязах в Центральном парке… 

Да что теперь об этом думать.

Половина людей по этой планете ходили потерянными и опустошенными, вглядываясь в лица прохожих в надежде увидеть родное лицо. 

Они подъехали к Базе Мстителей, и Наташа сразу повела Имса в святую святых для любого патриота – комнату Стива Роджерса. Имс патриотом не был и комнатой не впечатлился. Она была маленькой, серой и унылой. То есть фанаты Капитана Америки назвали бы обстановку аскетичной, но по сути она была унылой. Ничего лишнего – стол, пара стульев, скрытые в стенах шкафы, а посреди этого царства серого – одинокая белая кружка на столе. Ах, да. Еще лежанка. Имс ни при каких обстоятельствах не назвал бы этот настил кроватью. На лежанке спал Стив Роджерс. Без привычного тактического костюма, одетый только в мягкие домашние штаны и футболку, Капитан Америка казался простым мужиком из пригорода. Имс отметил очертания медальона под футболкой – может, изображение какого-то святого, но точно не военные жетоны. Капитан казался полностью расслабленным. Это хорошо. Значит, в чужом сне Имса точно не ждет толпа разъяренных демонов. К сожалению, у Имса больше нет архитектора и координатора, а из него архитектор так себе. Тем не менее, ему придется выступать во всех ролях сразу, пока кто-то из друзей Капитана будет убеждать его проснуться, а в крайнем случае пристрелит – и готово дело. 

С молчаливого согласия Наташи Имс стал устанавливать ПЭСИВ. Честно говоря, он был рад, что к ним не присоединились остальные Мстители. Как все разумные люди, Имс побаивался Халка. А как человек вне закона, предпочитал не сталкиваться с полковником Роуди. 

– Сначала я войду в сон один, проведу рекогносцировку на местности. 

За неимением кресел, Имс придвинул к лежанке Капитана стул и кое-как на нем уселся. 

После чего дал Наташе свой плеер. 

– Ровно через пять минут, дорогая, включишь вот эту мелодию. – Имс нажал на пуск, и по комнате разлился хрипловатый голос Эдит Пиаф. «Non, je ne regrette rien», – пела прекрасная француженка, а Имс размышлял над тем, что все три человека в этой комнате как раз таки полны сожалений о несказанном, несделанном, несбывшемся.

Они сверили часы, Наташа нажала кнопку, и Имс погрузился в сон Капитана Америки.

Это была среднестатистическая улица в пригороде. Первым делом в глаза бросился небольшой двухэтажный дом с идеально белым забором и ухоженным садом. В этом сне только что прошел ливень, и Имсу пришлось обойти огромную лужу, чтобы добраться до дорожки, ведущей к дому. На улице не было ни души. Глянув на свое отражение, Имс убедился, что выглядит соответствующе – юный парнишка-курьер со стопкой пицц в руках, – и поднялся на крыльцо. Дверь тоже была белой, перед ней лежал милый коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать». Начищенная латунная ручка буквально сияла, а по бокам двери стояли керамические горшки с цветущими глициниями, источающими дивный аромат.

Имс нажал на звонок, услышал звук шагов, дверь распахнулась и перед ним возник Капитан Америка собственной персоной. 

– Доставка пиццы! – радостно осклабился Имс. Брови Капитана удивленно приподнялись. Имс бы нашел это зрелище умилительным, если бы вообще был способен умиляться. 

– Мы не заказывали пиццу. 

– Вы уверены?

Башня пицц в руках Имса опасно накренилась, и Капитан быстро ее подхватил, пока она не рухнула. 

– Подождите минуту, – Капитан мельком глянул на бейджик Имса, – Джон. Мне надо уточнить, кто делал заказ.

Капитан развернулся и направился вглубь дома. Имс недолго думая последовал за ним, решив, что наглость мальчишки-курьера примут за обыкновенное любопытство. Каждому в этом мире хочется знать, как живут супергерои. Ну а конкретно Имсу нужно выяснить, кто еще проживает в доме, помимо хозяина.

Капитан пошел прямиком на кухню. Кухня Имсу понравилась. Большая, светлая, аккуратная, напичканная современной техникой и супергероями. Имс сходу приметил проекцию Наташи (сидела на подоконнике и грызла яблоко), доктора Беннера, Уилсона и Питера Паркера (завтракали омлетом с беконом и тостами с апельсиновым джемом), Барнса (стоял посреди кухни и настороженно пялился на Имса). 

С проекцией Барнса могут быть проблемы. Даже если Стив Роджерс ничего не знает о милитаризации сна, Барнс сам по себе готовая милитаризация. Пусть Наташа и говорила, что он больше не Зимний Солдат, но реакции, сила и смертоносная рука никуда не делись 

– Кто заказывал пиццу? – бодро спросил Капитан. Все отрицательно покачали головами, и только Барнс сделал два шага по направлению к Имсу. Заиграли на солнце золотые узоры его руки. Что это за металл, интересно? Да еще так богато украшенный. Арабский шейх ему, что ли, руку презентовал? По крайней мере, если проекция пустит ее в ход, умрет Имс быстро, а потом очнется и расскажет Наташе все, что он думает о сне самого благородного героя Америки. 

К счастью, Барнса перехватил Капитан. Обнял его одной рукой за талию, прижал к себе и сообщил:

– Привезли твою любимую – с мясом и беконом. 

Проекция тут же устроила смертоносную руку у него на затылке и начала его поглаживать. Имса мысленно передернуло. 

– И сыром? – уточнила проекция.

– Конечно, – Капитан быстро поцеловал «Барнса» в уголок губ, – а теперь дай мне расплатиться, и мы позавтракаем. 

Проекция нехотя отпустила затылок Капитана и отошла к холодильнику. Спряталась за открытой дверцей, что-то там ища.

Капитан достал деньги из заднего кармана, сунул Имсу в руки всю пачку, не считая, тепло попрощался. Проекции вяло ему кивнули, и Имс с чувством выполненного долга покинул воображаемый дом Капитана. У него оставалось полно времени побродить по окрестностям, если они тут имелись. Но окрестностей во сне не оказалось: Стив Роджерс день за днем проживал свой сон в этом доме, никогда не выходя на улицу, и был вполне счастлив. 

Вот какое дело, значит. Наташе придется найти кого-то, кому Капитан Америка может доверять, и кто при этом не населяет его дом. В противном случае проекции убьют двойника раньше, чем он успеет сказать «проснись, Кэп». 

Имс вышел на дорогу и стал ждать голос Пиаф. 

 

**Стив**

– Кэп, – прохрипел Тони. На Стива пахнуло застарелым перегаром. – Ты должен проснуться.

Просьба была как минимум странной. Стив решил подождать, что же за ней последует. Он еще шире распахнул дверь, приглашая Тони войти. Из кухни показался мальчишка-курьер, тут же восторженно уставившийся на Железного Человека.

– Я не сплю, Тони, – мягко ответил Стив. Тот был не в порядке, видно невооруженным глазом. Возможно, стоит его пригласить пожить с ними вместе, есть же свободная гостевая комната. Надо за ним присмотреть. И надо согласовать этот момент с Баки, все-таки они с Тони все еще враждебно настроены друг к другу.

Тони остановился у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, дальше проходить не стал. От приглашения зайти на кухню отказался. 

– Ты считаешь мои слова чушью. – Он поскреб недельную щетину. – Тогда расскажи мне, что это за место, старый друг. 

– Наш дом. – Стив улыбнулся. – Тебе здесь всегда рады, Тони. 

– Говори за себя, пожалуйста, – из кухни вышел Баки, Стив спиной чувствовал, какой сердитый у него взгляд. Тони даже бровью не повел, будто Баки вовсе здесь не было, будто он не представлял для Тони смертельную угрозу, особенно сейчас, когда Тони без костюма. Зная последнего, Стив мог предположить, что костюм спрятан где-нибудь в часах, очках или подошвах кроссовок. 

– Назови мне свой адрес, – попросил Тони. – Скажи, когда ты купил этот дом, как прошла сделка. Кто твои соседи, где здесь магазин, прачечная, автомойка. Давай.

Стив честно собирался выложить Тони все как на духу, это не секретная информация, не та, разглашение которой может угрожать чьим-то жизням. И он бы выложил, если бы помнил хоть что-то. Но это невозможно, черт возьми, у него эйдетическая память! Он помнил абсолютно все, что когда-либо видел, слышал или читал! 

Голос Баки раздался прямо над его ухом – Стив и не заметил, как тот подошел вплотную, пока не ощутил стальную хватку на груди. Баки словно прикрывал его руками. Можно подумать, Стиву что-то грозило со стороны Тони. 

– Старк, отвали от него, прошу пока по-хорошему!

Из кухни подтянулись остальные. Питер зачем-то облачился в боевой костюм, и это Стиву совсем-совсем не понравилось. 

Тони продолжал гнуть свою линию:

– Кэп, давай, включай мозги. Ты ничего не помнишь, это с твоей-то памятью, я бы уже насторожился. Твой Баки мертв.

– Я жив! – взревел Баки.

– Тони, не надо.

– Питер мертв, Ванда, Вижн, Т`Чалла – все, мать твою, мертвы!

– Заткнись! 

– Ты разговариваешь с проекциями мертвых людей. 

– Заткнись! – прокричал Баки и кинулся на Тони стремительной тенью, Стив еле успел поймать его за шею и отбросить назад. 

Это, черт возьми, вообще никуда не годится, Баки так бы не сделал, и, о господи, Питер что, тоже нападает на Тони? 

Это невозможно, просто невозможно, чтобы Питер нападал на Тони, он же любит его как кумира и родного отца одновременно, он же благоговеет перед ним!

Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля.

Стив пытался удержать рычащего и кусающегося Баки всем телом, тот выкрикивал ругательства и бил бионической рукой по полу. По нему трещины пошли, между прочим огромные, от стены до стены, дом дрожал. Стив с ужасом наблюдал, как Питер превращается в кибернетического паука с восемью ногами и парой хелицер, щелкающих сейчас прямо перед лицом Тони. 

– Баки, успокойся! Питер! Успокоились все! – заорал Стив, только вот кто бы еще его послушал. 

Питер с размаху опустил одну ногу прямо на грудь беззащитного Тони, проткнул его, как бабочку булавкой, поднял и пришпилил к стене. Дом снова содрогнулся. Стив закричал то ли от ужаса, то ли от ирреальности происходящего. 

Крови не было, а тело Тони просто испарилось.

Мозг Стива заработал в режиме сухих фактов.

Питер не стал бы убивать Тони. 

Питер не мог превращаться в паука.

Баки не стал бы убивать Тони (не на глазах Стива, по крайней мере).

Тело Тони бы не исчезло после смерти. 

Где тело Тони?

И…

И…

Все это нереально, и Баки его нереальный. Стив смотрел, как отчаянно тот под ним бьется. Разметавшиеся по полу волосы, дикие глаза, искаженный в крике рот. Стив рассматривал каждую любимую черточку, родную до боли, до сжавшегося в комок сердца, до подступивших к горлу слез. Стив поцеловал его в последний раз, в последний раз сказал «люблю», Баки затих и теперь смотрел на него испуганно. У него глаза были прозрачные, как отражающееся в лужах небо, настоящие такие глаза. 

Стив поднял голову, наткнулся взглядом на мальчишку-курьера. Тот посмотрел на часы и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. 

– Пора просыпаться, Кэп. 

По дому разлился хрипловатый голос Пиаф, проникая откуда-то с потолка и из окон. «Non, je ne regrette rien», – пела француженка, а Стиву хотелось остаться тут, в этом доме, со своими друзьями и с Баки. Но стали обваливаться стены, рушиться потолок; Стива и затихшего под ним Баки засыпало штукатуркой. Трещины в полу расширились до провалов, Стив смотрел в открывшуюся бездну и не видел там дна. 

– Пора, Кэп! – крикнул мальчишка-курьер, указывая на пропасть. 

Стив прыгнул в нее вместе с Баки, в последней отчаянной надежде вытащить того из сна.

Проснулся он в гостиной на базе Мстителей. Опустил ноги на пол, сел. Рядом в кресле сидел Тони, потирая то место на груди, где его проткнул Питер. И еще Имс, старый Наташин друг, Стив видел его от силы пару раз. Брюс, Наташа и Роуди стояли рядом.

– Спасибо, дорогой Тони, что снова всех нас спас, – пробормотал Тони, ни на кого не глядя.

Стив снял с шеи медальон, открыл, посмотрел на фото Баки. Он сделал его в Ваканде на телефон, потом распечатал. Баки улыбался нечасто, но Стиву удалось поймать его в этот редкий момент. В Ваканде красивые рассветы, и Баки всегда подходил к окну, чтобы не пропустить восход солнца. Обычно Стив наблюдал за ним с разворошенной постели, любовался сильной спиной, тонкой талией, ягодицами, конечно же. Ждал, пока Баки насмотрится и вернется к нему. Но в тот раз Стив схватил телефон с тумбочки, подошел к Баки и сфотографировал. Столько в этой фотографии было счастья, спокойствия и любви, что Стив не мог ее не распечатать и не вложить в медальон. 

– О чем мечтаешь? – спросил тогда Стив. Он помнит, как обнял Баки за талию, поцеловал в плечо. Баки в ответ почему-то нахмурился. 

– Глупые мечты. Не обращай внимания. 

Это сам Баки глупый, раз подумал, что Стив отстанет. 

– Бак… – Стив развернул его в своих руках, погладил ничем не прикрытую культю. – Мечты не бывают глупыми, даже если ты мечтаешь о клубничном мороженом или получить котенка на Рождество.

Баки скривил губы в подобии улыбки.

– Мне что, пять лет и я маленькая девочка в пышном платье, чтобы мечтать о котенке? 

– А тебе бы очень пошло пышное платье, – поддразнил Стив. 

– Я тоже часто представляю тебя в кружевных труселях и чулках, моя радость, но давай мы поговорим об этом потом. 

– Бак.

– Ладно, ладно. – Баки тогда взмахнул здоровой рукой как-то безнадежно, с видом «только отстань, Роджерс». – Я мечтаю вернуться на родину, ясно? И поселиться с тобой где-нибудь в пригороде. Небольшой дом, белый забор, цветы кругом, лучше даже сад. Я ж говорю – глупости.

Стив еще тогда подумал, что с возвращением на родину будут проблемы, но он приложит все усилия.

А прилагать ничего не пришлось. 

Стив закрыл медальон и повесил обратно на шею. 

Ему хотелось кричать и крушить все вокруг. А на друзей смотреть не хотелось. Все, что у него осталось, – это право личной мести. Ах, да. И еще долг по спасению человечества, конечно. Вряд ли перчатке Таноса удастся уничтожить Стива. Трудно, знаете ли, убить того, кто уже мертв внутри. Он может ходить, есть, разговаривать, планировать операции, тренироваться, драться, убивать, он даже может сделать вид, что у него все в порядке. Это ровным счетом ничего не значит. 

Мертвое сердце Стива болело, как живое, но стучало спокойно и размеренно. Свой долг он исполнит. 

Стив встал и обратился сразу ко всем присутствующим:

– Мстители, общий сбор.


End file.
